MY LOVE,LIFE STORY
by raa'uke'Ldi'A'teme
Summary: Perjuangan naruto meladeni senior kejamnya,Uchiha sasuke...  bagaimana juga dengan kehidupan naruto?  gak jago bikin summary,,,  langsung baca deh...   .
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

MY LOVE,LIFE STORY © raa'uke'Ldi'A'teme

WARNING : boysLove DON'T LIKE-DON'T READ,NO FLAME,MUST REVIEW AFTER READ! :)

RATINGS : T

PAIR : SasuNaru donk...

just enjoy... :)

* * *

Namaku Naruto,seorang anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang biasa-biasa saja. Hari ini begitu berbeda,mengapa?karena hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMP. Sama halnya dengan anak-anak lain,akupun merasa deg-degan karena di sekolah baruku,terkenal dengan ospek turun-temurun yang turun dari para senior ke para junior yang terkenal sangat menguji mental.

"Naru, apa kau sudah selesai mandinya? Gaara sudah menunggu dari tadi lho!" teriak ibuku dari luar. Setiap hari Gaara memang selalu menungguku agar kami bisa berangkat sekolah bersama. Aku sudah mengenal Gaara sejak aku masih kecil dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak laki-lakiku,mengingat aku adalah seorang anak tunggal.

"maaf Gaara, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama…"kataku pada gaara.

"biasa ja lagi, tapi kita mesti buru-buru nih! karna hari ini adalah pembukaan MOS dan kalau kita ampe telat,kita bisa dijahilin ma senior kita!" ajak gaara padaku supaya buru-buru.

"um, kami pergi dulu ya…" pamit ku pada ibuku.

"hati-hati dijalan ya…" jawab ibu.

-skip time-

Setelah berjalan cukup lama,akhirnya kami sampai di depan gerbang sekolah kami,SMPN 1. Ini adalah sekolah paling favorit di kotaku. Yang bisa lulus tes dan bisa belajar di sekolah ini sangatlah beruntung.

"Gaara, kepsek disini siapa ya?" tanyaku dengan polos pada gaara.

"um, namanya tu kalau gak salah, Uchiha Fugaku." jawab gaara.

"oft…"sahutku lagi.

Teng-teng-teng, lonceng berbunyi, mengisyaratkan kepada semua murid senior maupun junior untuk berbaris di lapangan sekolah guna mengikuti upacara pembukaan MOS tahunan.

Saat mataku melihat-lihat sekitar,tiba-tiba aku melihat tiga orang yang sangat amat ku lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru,Kiba,dan tanpa basa-basi,aku langsung saja menepuk bahu mereka. Saat mereka menoleh, mereka sangat kaget saat melihat aku.

"naru? Kau sekolah disini juga toh…" tanya kiba padaku seraya memeluk-meluk tubuku dengan sok akrabnya.

"iya, gak suka nih aku sekolah bareng kalian lagi?" kataku pada kiba.

"ehhhh! Gak dong! Seneng banget , ada juga yang bisa melerai aku kalau lage bertengkar ma si Shikamaru tu..!"kata kiba padaku sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan jari telunjuk yang mengunjuk-unjuk Shikamaru.

"…" Shika tak berkomentar.

-skip time-

-kantin-

"eh, tau gak, anak kepsek fugaku juga sekolah disini lho!" bisik gaara pada kami semua.

"ah, masa'! namanya siapa, trus kelas berapa?" tanya kiba dengan rasa penuh ingin tau sekali.

"namanya uchiha sasuke, 8-A."jawab gaara dengan tidak kalah antusiasnya.

"ah, dia senior kita rupanya…" balas kiba.

"lagi pula, apa untungnya sih kalau kalian dah tau tentang itu?" sindir neji pada mereka berdua.

"iya, kalian aneh banget." bela shika.

"eh, kok jadi kalian yang sewot sih?" balas gaara dengan nada tidak senang.

"iya, kok jadi kalian yang sewot?" bela kiba.

Adu mulut antara empat orang aneh pun tak terhindarkan. Aku yang ada disitu hanya bisa bilang,"sudah,sudah..",tapi tak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh mereka. Karena kesal,aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menonton adu mulut antar sahabat-sahabatku itu.

"eh, bentar…!" seketika adu mulut itu pun terhenti, apa yang bisa membuat gaara menghentikan adu mulutnya dengan shikamaru kecuali aku? Dan rupanya….

"nah, itu dia yang namanya uchiha sasuke! Keren banget 'kan?" tunjuk gaara pada seorang pemuda yang umurnya kira-kira empat belas tahunan,tapi aku tidak melihat wajahnya karena malas,aku hanya melihat bagian tubuh bawahnya saja.

"oh, keren banget lagi" sahut dan shika hanya diam tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

aku mulai menoleh dan berusaha melihat orang yang sedari tadi di puja-puja gaara dan kiba itu.

DEG….

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar lebih yang ada didepanku saat ini, sangat beda jauh dengan di bayanganku, anak kepek pastilah culun, berdasi kupu-kupu yang ketat di leher, dan dengan kacamata super bulat tergantung dimata.

Dugaanku sih gak cocok jadi anak kepsek!. Tunggu dulu, apa yang ku pikirkan? Kenapa aku berpikir yang aneh-aneh? ya sudahlah, daripada berfikiran yang aneh-aneh, aku mau pesan ramen dulu biar pikiran aneh ini hilang. Gaara dan kiba masih saja ber-oh-ria,sedangkan shika dan neji sedang melihat kiba dan gaara dengan tatapan –janngan lakuin tu di depan gue!-.

Tapi tiba-tiba, hal yang tidak disangka-sangka akan terjadi, terjadi juga.

Aku menabrak anak kepsek itu a.k.a sasuke dengan keras sampai dia terjatuh.

Aku langsung mengulurkan tanganku, tapi dia malah berkata..

"siapa kau, berani-beraninya menjatuhkan aku seperti itu,hah?" bentaknya pada ku dengan nada marah.

"tapi, tidak sengaja..." kataku dengan wajah memelas.

TBC

* * *

Yey~…

Gmana reader sekalian…

First fict saiia bagus gak?

Kalau gak bagus,mohon di maklumi…

Saiia 'kan author baru di ffn…

Jadi mohon arahan dari senpai-senpai sekalian ya….

Arigatou….

Eh,ampe lupa….

"reader yang baik adalah reader yang merasa bersalah kalu gak nge-ripiu fict yang dibacanya... ^_^"

Sampai jumpa di next chapi,ya….

bye...

-raa'uke'Ldi'A'teme-

A/N :

Bwat reader cmua,fict ini akan sedikit lama apdet coz raa akan ngehadapin ujian...

jadi akan fokus kesitu dulu...

gak pa2 kan...?

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Yaiks~

Hi,all… ^_^

Raa datang lagi bersama chap terbaru dari fict **my love,life story**...

Oh,ya…

Raa mau ngucapin trimakasih bwat para reader yang mau membaca dan mereview fict saiia ini…

Padahal,ada cacat dimana-mana…

Tapi para readers sekalian tetep mau baca… *nangiz karna terharu…*

Yaw sud'lagh….

Langsung saja,gak usah banyak basa basi lagi… ^_^

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

My love,life story © raa'uke'Ldi'A'teme

WARNING : BL CONTENT…! Don't like,Don't Read..! must review after read…!

RATING : T

PAIR : SasuNaru sajha… ^_^

JUST ENJOY…! ^_^

* * *

Chap yang lalu :

Tapi tiba-tiba,hal yang tidak disangka-sangka akan terjadi,terjadi juga.

Aku menabrak anak kepsek itu a.k.a sasuke dengan keras sampai dia terjatuh.

Aku langsung mengulurkan tanganku,tapi dia malah berkata..

"siapa kau,berani-beraninya menjatuhkan aku seperti itu,hah?"bentaknya pada ku dengan nada marah.

"tapi, tidak sengaja…."kataku dengan wajah memelas.

* * *

-Sasuke POV-

Namaku Uchiha sasuke,seorang anak kepsek di sekolahku. Hari ini kulalui dengan biasa-biasa saja. Saat lonceng sudah terdengar,tanda waktu istirahat telah tiba. Semua murid, termasuk aku sendiri berhambur keluar menuju kantin.

Aku menuju ke kantin dengan gaya kebanggaanku,dengan gaya cool yang mampu membuat semua orang pada mimisan melihatnya *lebay*.

Tapi tiba-tiba, rasanya aku menabrak sesuatu dengan keras karena terlalu sok cool *cacingan dech lu* berjalan.

BRUK…

Terlalu keras, sampai aku sendiri jatuh ke lantai.

"Siapa kau, berani-beraninya menabrak …!" bentakku pada orang yang menabrakku yang siapa aku tidak tau.

"Tapi,aku tidak sengaja senior.." sahutnya padaku.

Aku benar-benar muak! yang aku tau, saat aku melihat wajah orang ini akan langsung aku hancurkan dengan tinjuanku.

Tapi tiba-tiba, niatku itu hilang seketika saat aku melihat wajah orang yang menabrak aku tadi.

'manis banget ni anak..!'batinku meracau.

"Halo…" katanya sekali lagi berusaha menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"…." aku tidak menjawab dan meninggalkan dia dengan puluhan wajah tak percaya saja,bagaimana bisa aku yang dikenal angkuh dan tak mau kalah mau mengalah dengan seorang anak junior! sepertinya akan ada yang mau menyatakan perasaannya sebentar lagi.

-Naruto POV-

'apa-apaan tu anak ? abis marah-marah,main pergi seenaknya saja.' batinku heran.

"naru, kau tidak apa-apa?" jerit gaara mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa…" jawabku.

"kau kenapa? Eh, bagaimana Sasuke? keren banget 'kan…!" tanya gaara.

"…" aku tidak menjawab dan malah meninggalkannya pergi menuju tempat pemesanan. Dia hanya memasang muka kesal dan tidak senang kepadaku.

'dasar, aneh banget' batinku keheranan lagi….

"Naru, tunggu aku…!" teriaknya padaku dan mengejarku.

"Cepatlah sedikit! sebentar lagi dah mau masuk kelas tau. Dan aku sendiri belum beli satupun makanan yang ada disini." kataku pada gaara.

-skip time-

-kelas-

Sekarang sudah les terakhir, yang artinya sebentar lagi waktu pulang akan tiba. Aku sudah benar-benar suntuk. Entah apa yang akan aku lakukan di tempat ini. Sepertinya, aku akan lebih memilih ospek dari pada nganggur gak ada kerjaan sepeti ini. Tapi, ospek baru mulai besok. Hm, sabar Naru, Tinggal sebentar lagi kok waktu pulang akan tiba.

Huft...

-Sasuke POV-

'Anak tadi, kira-kira namanya siapa ya?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun, apa ada masalah...?" tanya Kakashi-sensei padaku hingga membuat aku terkejut dan sadar dari lamunan anehku.

"gak ada kok, pak" jawabku acuh tapi dengan gaya salting yang disembunikan.

"baiklah... kita lanjutkan. Jadi, Jika ab ditambah ac... bla...bla...bla..." Kakashi-sensei melanjutkan ceramah depan kelasnya.

'dasar guru gila!' umpatku dalam hati.

Dan hari itu juga, sudah aku putuskan bahwa aku harus mendapatkan anak itu! harus!.

* * *

TBC

Yee~

Chap 2 is finish….

Oh,ya…

Maw bles ripiu 'ulu ea…

**Ichiko yuuki =**

**Iya,ni sasunaru… ^_^**

**Um, TKP'na tu di kantin….**

**Naru nabrak sasu?**

**Ea,karna takdir donk…**

***stres mode on***

**Meko meaw =**

**Um,ni dah apdet… ^_^**

**Maaf kalo chap'na makin short ea…**

**Raa gak da waktu bwat bikin yang panjang…**

***panjang apa'an ni?***

**Keep reading,eo…**

**Hinata fuyuki h =**

**Yup…**

**Nih da apdet….**

**Me-cha =**

**Yee~**

***sorak2 gak jelas***

**Trims bwat ripiu'na me-chan…**

**Membangun banget loh…**

**Uchikaze no naruels =**

**Yup,dah apdet nih…**

**Chory kalo gak sesuai harapan ea…**

**Thax bwat sambutannya…**

Oke all….

Ampe disini dulu ea….

"reader yang baek adalah reader yang mrasa bersalah kalo gak ngeripiu fict yang dibacanya... ^_^"

Oke,keep reading…..


End file.
